


To Be (Not So) Broken

by ParkerStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Alpha!Obadiah, Biologically Beta!Tony, Extermis!Tony, Extremis, Extremis!Pepper, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Lack of self care, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mentally & At Heart Omega!Tony, Obadiah is a big bag of Dicks, So is Howard, Tony and Pepp are BFF"s, Tony is Trans-omega, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Phil, and Tony will burn everything down to protect her, but he dpoesn't actively prevent it either, tony doesn't actively try to kill himself, tracks Tony through childhood through IM1/IM2/Avengers/IM3, trans!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is twenty two when he admits to Obadiah what he is - how biologically he's a beta, but at heart, in his head, he wants to be an omega. Obadiah lets him know its okay that he's broken. Tony is forty three when he comes out as Trans-omega. Stark Industries never really recovers. Tony hates himself more than a little for talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be (Not So) Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KibblerEars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Nose of Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520619) by [KibblerEars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars). 



> Obadiah you're a fuckstick.
> 
> I BroTP Tony & Pepper like fuck. No Romo.
> 
> *Edit* Now with a Companion Piece, [ A Nose of Confusion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3520619), which is Phil's side of the story!

Tony is born on a rainy day in a private hospital room in San Francisco. His father is disappointed he's not an alpha, but at least his son isn't a 'filthy omega'. Maria cringes. Howard doesn't care.

He had made it very clear that if Tony had been omega, he'd have been up for adoption. Maria thanks God that he blessed her boy. Howard tells her to put Tony back in his cradle, she's going to make the boy soft.

* * *

Tony is two, already talking full sentences, reading kindergarten level books and doing more than basic arithmetic. He builds things with his Lego's that shouldn't be possible. His Doctors test him for Autism, before giving him an IQ test. Tony ranks off their charts.

It's probably the only time in Tony's life that Howard is proud of him. It's certainly the last time he smiles at him.

* * *

Tony is four, and he wants to be an omega. He knows its what he's supposed to be, and he asks his Mom why he's not one, since his heart says he's supposed to be one.

His Mom freaks out, and begs him not to say anything to his Dad, please, Tony for me, keep it to yourself.

Tony doesn't understand why, but his Mother looks /terrified/, and so he never tells his father. Howard dies thinking Tony is a happy beta playboy.

* * *

Tony tells Obadiah when he's twenty two, a few years after he's started sleeping with the Alpha. Tells him about he's always wanted to be an omega, carry children, have heats all of it.

Obadiah is kind when he pets his hair, and tells Tony its not his fault he's broken. Tony just needs not to tell anyone else, and Obadiah will make sure no one else finds out Tony is messed up.

Tony is pathetically grateful for years.

* * *

Tony is thirty eight when he's kidnapped by Ten Rings and shoved into a cave for months, with another beta, Ho Yinsen.

Its the only time he remembers being /grateful/ he's not an omega.

* * *

Tony comes home from Afghanistan, and vaguely sees a man standing with Pepper, and later he shakes Tony hand when he makes an appointment for him.

Tony forgets him. He has an Alpha to get home too, and a best friend to apologize to.

And then Christine Everhart is shoving pictures into his face.

* * *

Tony watches Obadiah fall into an arc reactor, his heart bleeding for the man that was his Alpha for so long, hurting at ever trusting him.

He hardens his heart and moves on.

He doesn't tell anyone else how he feels, and he buries it. He moves on.

* * *

Tony is forty when he's dying of Palladium poisoning. And then Agent is back again, threatening him, and Tony is surprised by the roll of pleasure that curls through him. He thinks of asking the other to bed, and then remembers Obie, and loses all interest in sex.

* * *

Tony is forty two when Agent is back, talking about the Avengers initiative, and talking with Pepper about being upset his Cellist is gone, and Tony offers to take him to Portland.

And then Phil is dead, and Tony forces himself to work with his 'team', and pretends he isn't flying this WMD and hoping he'll die.

He sometimes wishes he had.

* * *

Tony is forty three when he comes out as Trans-omega. It blows the world up by storm, but Tony is tired of hiding who and what he is. He's happy for once.

Most people refuse to accept it, and Stark Industries takes a huge hit. Some people still spit on him when he goes out in public.

Stark Industries never really recovers.

Tony hates himself more than a little for talking about it.

* * *

Tony is Forty four when he's forced to burn his whole world into the ground to save Pepper, take out all the suits, when he's forced to drag Bruce back into the lab to make a equalizer for Pepper's Extremis.

Tony is Forty four and a half when he's told he has to have the surgery to remove the metal, and he has to have it /now/.

Tony is forty five and four days when he takes Extremis himself. Forty five and six days when he finds out Phil Coulson is very much /not/ dead.

* * *

Tony is forty five and five months when he's approached by Phil, and offered a piece of traditional omega courting jewelry.

He blinks slowly at Phil, who grins at him. "...You don't have to do this, Phil, I'm just..." He can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"A traditional omega courting gift for my intended omega."

And for the first time in a long, long time, Tony truly smiles.


End file.
